dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Z 006 Zdumienie wielkiego Enmy Walka w Zaświatach
szósty odcinek serii Dragon Ball Z. Premiera odcinka miała miejsce 7 czerwca 1989 roku. Opis odcinka Przyjaciele Goku nadal zastanawiają się dlaczego jego ciało zniknęło. Kulilin, nie tracąc czasu, proponuje odnaleźć smocze kule w celu ożywienia Goku. Bulma postanawia zabrać Scouter Raditza aby poznać jaką technologią dysponują Saiyanie. Scouter jest nieco zniszczony, ale Bulma jest pewna, że naprawi go bez problemu. Muten Roshi proponuje żeby w tym celu wrócić na wyspę. Pyta Piccolo czy ten poleci z nimi, lecz on regeneruje swoją rękę, którą stracił w walce, wszyscy są zaskoczeni i trochę przerażeni. Piccolo odrzuca propozycję Mutena Roshi, ale postanawia, że zabierze ze sobą Son Gohana aby go trenować, ponieważ uważa, że bez jego pomocy nie pokonają dwóch Saiyan, którzy przybędą na Ziemię. Piccolo zabiera syna Goku i odlatuje. thumb|left|220px|biuro Enmy DaioTymczasem w Zaświatach Ziemski Bóg przyprowadza Goku do biura Enmy Daio, aby ten zezwolił na trening u północnego Kaio. Enma Daio zgadza się lecz aby dojść do północnego Kaio trzeba przejść bardzo niebezpieczną próbę, Goku przed wyruszeniem pyta Enma Daio czy nie widział w zaświatach jego brata Raditza, okazuje się, że Enma Daio wysłał go do piekła, dodatkowa musiał go uspokoić ponieważ Raditz "walczył jak diabeł". Przewodnik doprowadza Goku do miejsca w którym odbędzie się próba węża. W tym samym czasie na Ziemi Muten Roshi postanawia, że trzeba powiadomić Chichi o śmierci męża i o treningu Son Gohana, według niego najlepiej w tym sprawdzi się Kulilin, ten obawia się jak zareaguje Chichi. Chichi dzwoni do Mutena Roshi jednak nikt nie odbiera. Jest bardzo zdenerwowana, jej ojciec próbuje ją uspokoić,thumb|207px|Piccolo wrzuca Son Gohana do wody lecz bez większego skutku. Chichi zastanawia się czy mogli mieć jakiś wypadek, zaczyna się o nich bardzo martwić. Akcja znowu powraca do zaświatów Goku dojeżdża w końcu do celu, którym okazał się długa droga w kształcie węża. Podróżnik tłumaczy mu zasady próby: otóż Goku musi przejść po grzbiecie tego węża, aby odbyć trening u północnego Kaio. Wąż ma około miliona kilometrów długości. Goku dowiaduje się przez tę drogę przeszedł jedynie Enma Daio. Goku prosi także aby podróżnik przekazał Uranai Babie żeby nie ożywiali go przez następny rok aby miał czas na trening. Goku rozpoczyna podróż. Na Ziemi Piccolo budzi Son Gohana wrzucając go do wody, syn Goku jest na początku przestraszony. Piccolo tłumaczy mu co się stało thumb|left|208px|Goku biegnie drogą wężapodczas walki i o tym, że na Ziemię przybędą nowi silniejsi przeciwnicy, a także, że następny rok będzie z nim trenował. Piccolo już podczas pierwszej próby, przekonuje się, że Son Gohan jest niezwykle silny, niszczy on bowiem ogromną skałę, nawet sam Son Gohan jest nieco zaskoczony. Syn Goku chciałby trenować z ojcem, Piccolo mówi mu, że Goku nie jest zbyt dobrym trenerem ponieważ byłby dla niego zbyt pobłażliwy i często przerywałby trening. Ostatnia scena odcinka przedstawia Goku, który jest już zmęczony i nie ma siły już lecieć przez Drogą Węża, ale kontynuuje podróż biegnąc. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Piccolo zabiera Son Gohana aby go wytrenować. *Gokū rozpoczyna podróż przez Drogę węża. Najważniejsze postacie *Piccolo, *Son Gohan, *Gokū, *Bulma *Kurilín, *Muten Rōshi. Ciekawostki *W zaświatach na budynku, w którym ma swe biuro Enma Daio jest napis "Wellcome" zamiast "Welcome". *W polskiej wersji językowej jest powiedziane, że droga węża liczy około stu kilometrów, zamiast około miliona, odległość stu kilometrów nie zrobiła by raczej wrażenia na Gokū, pokonałby ją w dość krótkim czasie. en:No Time Like the Present es:Episodio 6 (Dragon Ball Z) pt-br:Enma-Sama também se surpreende! Terá que lutar no Outro Mundo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 006 ca:Episodi 6 (BDZ) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki DBZ Kategoria:Dragon Ball Z